


trading secrets

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Dream trusts George enough to show him his face. George proves his trust in return.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: For The Good Children Of God [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	trading secrets

" 'Dream, will you do a face reveal?' ", George read from the stream chat. "I don't know, Dream, what about your face reveal?" 

Dream considered his answer for a second before he slowly said: "I don't know. I'm quite comfortable with how it is right now, if I'm honest." 

"That's fair, I guess. But you could at least show me your face." 

"Why?"

"I don't know, why not?", George mused. "Also, Sapnap knows what you look like, why can't I?" 

Dream laughed. "Aww, are you jealous? Come on George, don't be a baby." 

George gasped, offended. "I'm not jealous of Sapnap! I'm just curious." 

"But what's it gonna help you?"

George thought for a moment. "Well, maybe I can die in piece after that." He grinned and waited for Dream to stop wheezing, there was no point in trying to say anything before that. 

"Okay, you know what? Fine." Dream had calmed down. "Let's video call after the stream and you'll get your face reveal."

"Wait, really?" George was surprised. 

"Yeah, sure, why not. You're right, there's not really a reason to not do it."

"Okay, deal.", George quickly said before Dream could change his mind, giggling in excitement. 

They finished the stream some time later but stayed in the call, George wasting no time in turning on his camera. 

"Your turn, Dream!" 

Dream grimaced but didn't complain. He promised, and he didn't mind it that much either. Sooner or later he wanted to meet up with George, meaning he had to show him his face at some point anyways. 

"Yeah, let me just get my camera... Haven't used it in a while." 

He quickly got the little cam from where he left it after the unboxing video and hooked it up. A moment later a video feed appeared on George's screen. It showed a man with a small, uncertain smile and dirty blond hair that was a tad to long and hanging almost over his eyes, which had a faint yellowish shimmer to them.  
All in all, Dream looked pretty good, if George was honest to himself. 

"Hi, George?" 

Dream was quieter than usual, less confident, and his greeting almost sounded like a question. George watched his lips move and form the words with a strange fascination, trying to align the voice he knew so well with the man in front of him. 

"Hi, Dream!", he answered, eyes still trailing over his friend's unfamiliar features. "I don't know why you're so self-conscious about showing your face, you don't look half as stupid as you are.", George said with a smirk and a shrug.  
That seemed to lift the tension and Dream smirked back at him, relaxing and leaning back a bit. 

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a bit… shy." 

"That's unusual coming from you.", George murmured while taking in the wider view he got from Dream being not as close to the camera. His gaze wandered across Dream's messy hair, down his cheeks - was that a blush? Holy shit, Dream was actually cute - and his neck, then further to his shoulders and a few centimeters of his chest and upper arms, both tanned a warm color from the sun. 

George's thoughts halted. "Wait- Are you not wearing a shirt, Dream?", he practically shrieked, his eyes snapping back up to his friend's. 

Dream looked down at himself, confused for a second, before he started laughing. It was the first time George could watch making Dream his trademark kettle noises but he paid it no mind, rather staring at his friend in irritation. 

"I completely forgot!", Dream managed to get out between two wheezing fits. 

"How could you- why are you not wearing a shirt?", George demanded. 

Dream got himself under control and looked at him, eyes still sparkling with laughter and a wide grin on his face. "Dude, have you ever been to Florida during the summer?" He didn't wait for the British man to answer his rhetorical question. "It's approximately a thousand degrees in here, if I put on one more piece of clothing I will literally melt. Besides, there's no point in being decently dressed when no one can see you." 

George buried his face in his hands, feeling an unwanted blush spread on his cheeks. "Oh my god." 

Dream snorted. "What, are you bothered by video chatting with such a good-looking, shirtless man?", he teased.

George groaned. Dammit. He wasn't so far off, really. "Who wouldn't be?", he mumbled into his hands, not sure if Dream could even hear him.  
Dream could. 

"Straight men and gay girls.", he answered, a devilish smirk George couldn't see spreading on his face. Oh, teasing his best friend was always amazing. 

George lifted his head from his hands and briefly met his eyes, chuckling nervously.  
"Well, I'm neither of those, so…" 

Dream perked up in surprise. "You're not a straight man?"

George scoffed. "No, I'm obviously a straight woman." 

"Wait, really? Because that's totally okay, you know, I don-" 

"Dream! No!", George interrupted his friend's splutter. "How can you be so dense sometimes? I'm gay, idiot." 

"Oh." Dream started laughing like a madman again and George couldn't help but join in, never mind his slight anxiety. 

"Sorry, I'm just such an idiot sometimes." Dream smirked at him through the camera. It was still an unusual sight. "But that's completely fine. I don't mind." 

George let out a breath of relief, relaxing. "Thanks, I guess. You know, it's a pretty fair trade." 

Dream cocked his head in confusion. "What trade? What are you talking about?"

George smiled. "We traded secrets. You showed me your face, I told you I'm gay." 

"Huh. I guess you could say that, yeah."

Dream smiled back and George felt his own smirk stretch. Not only Dream's laugh was contagious, then. And apparently also addicting, since George already felt like he could get used to seeing Dream smirk and laugh and just be. Yeah, face revealing was definitely the best thing George ever annoyed Dream into doing.


End file.
